Impossible
by LibbyAnn13
Summary: Impossible things happen in Harry's 5th year. (Full summery inside) HHr sooner or later. £Ch 4 up£
1. Impossible 1

Impossible-1  
  
A/N All I was doing was reading fan fiction and thinking about what the next HP book was going to be like and this popped into my head. I just need to get it out. I have a lot of stories out and pending but this had to be put out.  
  
PS This I tried to figure out how to put what time of year it is in the story but it was too hard so I'll put it here. The story starts a week after Harry gets home from Hogwarts.  
  
Summery: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and all that is impossible happens. Someone he never thought he would see at Hogwarts is there. Someone he never thought would be a teacher is teaching DADA. Someone that he never thought would hate him does. Someone he never thought would help him does. And someone he never thought would love him does. What happens when the impossible becomes reality.  
  
It was a day like any other at the Dursleys. Harry was denied breakfast on the grounds that he didn't wake up soon enough when, in all reality, he awoke 2 hours before his cousin. Then, because he missed an imaginary spot when mowing the yard, he was imprisoned in his room for the rest of the day with no meals. Thanking Merlin for the Weasley's latest shipment of food he sat at his desk looking through his potions homework for any mistakes.  
  
Around 10 o'clock there came a soft knock on his bedroom door. Utterly confused Harry walked to his door and opened it a crack to reveal a distraught looking Dudley Dursley. "What do you want Dudley?" Harry said irritated. Dudley looked up and down the hall way as if making sure that his parents weren't near. "I need to talk to you. Please, I know you hate me but this is more important then you know." Noting the desperation in his voice, Harry nodded and opened the door letting him in. Once Dudley was in Harry quickly closed and locked the door.  
  
"What's wrong Dudley?" Harry said sitting on his bed. Dudley chose to pace from one end of the room to the other. It was then that Harry noticed an envelope in his hand. "What's in the envelope Dudley?" That seemed to have gotten his attention. He stopped pacing to look at Harry. "They started coming the summer before my second year at Smeltings. I thought it was a joke, then last summer when it came again I realized that it wasn't. Someone wouldn't do all that as a joke. I wanted to see if it was true. I wanted to go, or even tell Mum and Dad, But then I got scared. So I just stashed it away, like I did with the other ones. I wouldn't dare put them in the garbage for fear that they would be seen. Then, I got it again this year. I can't ignore it again. I feel empty, like there's something that I'm able to do, but am denied it. And These letters, when I get them it feels like someone's trying to give me the chance to do what I'm able to." With that he opened the envelope and handed Harry the letter inside. He almost fainted at the sight of it.  
  
_Dear Mr. Dursley,  
  
For Four years now we've been sending you letters Inviting you to our school. And for four years we haven't gotten a reply. We have decided that if you wish to go to our school this year we will offer training this summer so you won't need to be with in the First Year Classes. Please send your Owl as soon as possible so we can set up as the tutoring sessions with students in your year.  
  
Sincerely, _

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
_  
A/N I know it's short. I had wrote a lot more but it seemed that Harry was too nice in the things that I wrote so I'm going to give this a little bit to see if people like it in the first place.  
  
CP


	2. Impossible 2

Impossible-2 A/N: Thanks to shdurrani and MissLexiRe for reviewing!!  
  
The only coherent thought that was going around Harry's head was 'HOLY SHIT' so, like anyone in that situation would have done, he voiced his thoughts. "HOLY SHIT Dudley, this is the last year that I wanted anything abnormal to happen. By the way, Why the hell did you come to me?" Dudley stared at his shoelaces, mumbled something, then resumed his pacing. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you?" Dudley stopped his pacing and stared at Harry. "I'm going to go." For the second time in 5 minutes Harry nearly fainted. "Why? So you can torment me? The only bloody place that I get peace from you people IS Hogwarts and I want to keep it that way." Dudley started shaking his head the moment Harry started his statement. "No. No, that's not it at all. Listen, I AM sorry how I treated you. I wish I could say it wasn't my fault but, that wouldn't be entirely true. Mum and dad hated you from the moment that you were put on our doorstep because you were different. I didn't. I didn't understand how different you were or why they hated you. All I knew was that when I hit you or threw something at you Mum and Dad smiled and said something like 'little tike knows where the freak belongs already, God bless his soul' then I would get ice cream. So, I took that to higher levels while we grew up. I liked the praise and attention I got when I 'put you in your place' as they said so often. But then you got the letters, and I guess I had one in the millions that came for you but they were to wrapped up in not letting you see them that they overlooked it. Then, when you got back from school mum and dad hated you even more. So, selfishly I admit, I kept up my little torture act. But, this year when you came back you seemed different. Like the weight of the world was on your shoulders and I started to wonder what you were learning. The letters that I was getting stayed on my mind continuously while I was at school last year and by the time I was ready to come home I had fully excepted the fact that I wasn't normal, in my parents point of view. I was like you. Not a freak, weird, or abnormal. Just...special. I had told myself that if I got another one of those letters inviting me to your school I would go. And I did. So all I'm asking is that I could use your owl to send a reply to professor McGonagall. I'm not doing this to torment you, or bug you, or anything like that because this will most likely get me disowned. But I want to do this. You don't need to help me in any other way but lend me your Owl."  
  
Well, needless to say Harry was a bit shocked at Dudleys words. He seemed so different from the annoying little boy that grew up tormenting him. After a long silence Harry stood and walked to Dudley. "You're parents are going to blame me for all of this. You know it as well as I do. So, might as well help you since even if I don't it's going to be all my fault anyway. Write your acceptance letter. Request me as one of your trainers. That's all the Information Dumbledore will need. Oh and," Harry walked to his desk and pulled out some parchment, a quill and an ink bottle, "use these. You'll need to get used to them." Dudley nodded his thanks and walked to the door. Just before he closed it behind him he heard Harry whisper, "This doesn't mean I like you." He simply nodded once more and walked back to his room dreading the morning when he was to tell his parents he was going to Hogwarts with Harry.  
  
~~~I was going to leave it here but it is far too short.~~~~~  
  
Early that morning Dudley once again snuck into Harry's room to find him thrashing around. He was muttering things like, 'leave her alone,' and 'Stop. Don't hurt them.' Dudley walked to the bed and gently shook Harry. At the slight movement Harry sat up pressing his hand against his forehead. "I'm up. I'm up." When he finally opened his eyes he saw a very worried looking Dudley. "Are you OK?" Harry shook his head, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me that you will learn today. I'll tell you after you tell your parents. Are you done with your letter?" Dudley nodded and showed it to Harry. He took it from him, rolled it up and gave a quiet little whistle soon, Hedwig flew to Harry. "Hey girl, can you take this to Hogwarts and wait for a reply?" She gave a hoot, nipped his finger lightly and flew off. Harry took a deep breath, "well, lets go downstairs."  
  
Well, That's all for now. I've decided to refrain from naming the chapters in this story since I have no clue where it's going.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
CP 


	3. Impossible 3

Impossible-3  
  
A/N thanks to HarrysVampire for reviewing!!  
  
RECAP:  
  
"...Are you done with your letter?" Dudley nodded and showed it to Harry. He took it from him, rolled it up and gave a quiet little whistle soon, Hedwig flew to Harry. "Hey girl, can you take this to Hogwarts and wait for a reply?" She gave a hoot, nipped his finger lightly and flew off. Harry took a deep breath, "well, lets go downstairs."  
  
It was about six when Harry and Dudley left Harry's room. Harry decided that since Dudley was going to spread some life changing (or life threatening) information he would make a spectacular breakfast. He made scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, French toast, the works. Just when all this was done, his aunt and uncle walked down the stairs. "What's all this?" his uncle grumbled, "Dudley's on a diet, did you do this on purpose to torture him?" His uncle looked...pleased. Not in the way a normal man would be at the sight of such a breakfast, but pleased at the fact that he would get to yell at Harry for messing with Dudley. Harry, however, shook his head. "He already ate," he said pointing to the grapefruit quarter peal in front of Dudley. "This," he said pointing to all the food on the table, "is for you." If Harry hadn't known before why his uncle looked pleased he certainly did now. For at those words his face changed dramatically. One extreme to the other.  
  
About halfway through breakfast Harry kicked Dudley under the table and, as inconspicuously as possible, nodded at him. Dudley cleared his throat. "Mum, dad, I have something I need to talk to you about." Petunia smiled, "What is it sweetheart?" Dudley glanced at Harry and he nodded once more. "I'm dropping out of Smeltings. I'm not going back in the fall because I'm going somewhere else." Vernon and Petunia nearly fainted. "Well then, I can't imagine somewhere better then Smeltings, where is it that you are going?" Dudley took a deep breath. "Hogwarts with Harry, I'm a wizard." This time they did faint.  
  
It took Harry and Dudley about ten minutes to wake them up. As soon as they did they rounded on Harry. "This. Is. All. Your. Fault." Said a very purple faced Vernon Dursley. He looked ready to pop. "You...you...must have...brain washed him, yes. Made him think he was like you. Well I tell you what mister..." Suddenly the sound of breaking glass made him stop short. He obviously remembered the Aunt Marge incident and turned back and forth from the broken glass on the table to a calm collected Harry. Noting his suspicion Harry shook his head. "Wasn't me. Most underage wizards need to be real worked up to do something like that. But," he began whispering, "look at you son." At one glance Vernon face went from purple to white in a matter of seconds.  
  
Right there at the table stood a purple faced Dudley staring at his father. He was clenching and unclenching his fists. Harry walked to him and whispered "cool it you'll have the ministry on me in minutes." Dudley nodded slightly and took deep breaths. "I'm not brainwashed father. Nor am I ill. I'm a wizard, and if you don't like it, too bad. I'll leave and you will never see me again if I have to. Accept it. Take it like a man father, and mother, why are you so surprised? Your sister was a witch, her son magical as well, did you not realize the possibility that I may be magical. That you may have that in your blood and passed it to me? What about your parents? You said they were so proud to have a witch in the family, did you ever wonder why? Maybe grandfather or grandmother was magical and they didn't want to upset you when you didn't get a letter and your sister did. So just chill OK?" Dudley looked at Harry, "Come on, you can start telling me about your...er...our world." With that he walked up the stairs with an astonished Harry following him.  
  
Seems all of these chapters are going to end up being short. I really never wanted to spend even this much time on the Dudley aspect of Impossible but i guess this is just takin' me wherever the hell it wants to go. Oddly, My muse for this chapter were Cheeze-It's, cheese, and chocolate brownies...hmmm, i have a very odd appetite. Oh well. night!!!!!!!!!  
  
2 days and 23 hours left till Order of Pheonix...sweet. 


	4. Impossible 4

Impossible-4  
  
A/N I think this is going rather well. It's turned into something of an AU because of OOTP, but oh well.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day explaining the Voldemort situation. He also explained Wizarding money, the Floo network, and the dolt of a Minister, Fudge. Dudley seemed intrigued by all this but was most alert when Harry started telling about Hogwarts.  
  
"So, wait a second, the ceiling of the Great Hall is the sky?" Harry shook his head, "No. It's only spelled to look like the sky." Dudley nodded, "Ok, What about Dorms? Where do we sleep?" Harry smiled, "Well, I think you'll be in a guest room over the summer, but Dumbledore might sort you early." He cocked an eyebrow, "Sort?" Harry shook his head, "I forgot how little you know about Hogwarts. There are four houses. When you start in your first year you're sorted in front of everyone into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. They each have there own characteristics. Gryffindor, bravery; Hufflepuff, loyalty; Ravenclaw, a love of learning; and Slytherin, cunning people. I hope your not in Slytherin." Dudley looked hurt. "I'm cunning, I could do well in Slytherin." Harry sighed, "You don't get it. Slytherin is known for their production of Dark Wizards. Not to mention they're all pure blood loving fools. If you were to be sorted into Slytherin it'd be like feeding you to the wolves."  
  
Just then an Owl flew threw the window. Harry glanced at it and immediately noticed it was Pig. He garbed the hyperactive owl from the air and took the letter from him. "Stay here Pig, I got Hedwig out and I don't know when she'll be back." Then he turned to Dudley, "It's from my friend Ron, you remember the red-head family? Why don't you bring some thing to eat and drink up here. I don't think Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are ready for family meals yet and their definitely not ready to see me yet." Dudley nodded and slowly walked out the room.  
  
Harry hastily opened the letter:  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Hey mate how are you? I'm as good as can be expected. Listen I need to ask you a question. What do you think the chance would be for Hermione to say yes if I asked her to go to Hogsmead with me when we get back to Hogwarts? I mean, Like a date? Do you think she'll go? Cause I've been thinking about it almost since the Yule Ball. Think about it and send me letter back as soon as you can.  
  
Your mate,  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry shook his head and re-read the letter. For some strange reason he wanted to strangle Ron. It was totally obvious that he liked Hermione. He had been so jealous when Hermione took Krum to the Yule ball that he nearly exploded. But still, even though he knew that they may end up as a good couple something about that fact made his stomach lurch. He picked up a quill and some parchment and began writing.  
  
_Dear Ron,  
  
Hey it's good to hear from you. I'm better then you would expect. I'll tell you about it later. Listen, about Hermione, why don't you just write her now and tell her you like her that way and see what she says. That way if she does say no then you won't have all of Hogwarts knowing. But I think you have a pretty good chance that she'll go on a date with you. Don't sweat it. Listen, I may be at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer but don't worry, It's nothing to do with Voldemort or anything. Ok, I have to go now so write to me when Hermione writes back ok?  
  
Your Mate,  
  
Harry_  
  
"Who's Hermione?" Dudley was right behind Harry with a tray of vegetables and some Diet pops. (I'm from Ohio, We call Soda, Pop. Why? I have no idea we just do. However, My Aunt in OK informed me that we are just about the only state that does so when I say pop I mean Soda k? K.) Harry, not know he was there jumped. "Don't do that. You scared the shit out of me." Dudley smiled, "Sorry. So," he began after he placed the tray on the desk, "who is Hermione?" Harry glared as he opened his pop, "She's a friend." Dudley wiggled his eyebrows, "Friend?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes friend. If you would have read the rest of the letter you would have known Ron wants to go out with her." There was that damned pain again. He shook his head and pulled the photo album from his trunk. He flipped through some pages found the one he was looking for. It was a picture Collin had taken of her at the Yule Ball. She didn't even know there was a picture of her like this let alone he had it. He shoved the album in Dudley's hands, "That's Hermione. She doesn't look like that all the time mind, but that's the best picture I have of her." Just then the picture Hermione smiled a little wider and gave a little wave. Dudley nearly pissed his pants. "It moved!" Harry laughed out loud. "They all do, that's why it's called magic." Harry stood again and caught Pig in mid air. He tied the letter to his leg and set him on his way. When he turned back Dudley he noticed that he was in the beginning of his photo album looking at the pictures of his parents. "Who's that?" Dudley said once Harry returned next to him. "My parents."  
  
There was an awkward silence until a loud screech was heard. Harry stood and walked to the window where Hedwig was waiting for Harry to take the reply off of her leg. She nipped his finger lightly and Flew back to her cage. Harry opened the letter that was addressed to Dudley and gave it to him while opening the letter addressed to himself.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Undoubtedly you know of the situation with your cousin. I would like to thank you for your obvious disregard to how he's treated you these past years and offering to tutor him. You of course were my first choice along with Hermione Granger which I will leave up to you to contact. I suggest that you take Mr. Dursley to Diagon alley to purchase him a wand. All other essential items will be purchased in Hogsmead.  
  
Both yourself and Mr. Dursley should be at platform 9 and 3/4 by 10:30 the day after tomorrow. We would like to give Mr. Dursley the most of the Hogwarts Experience and that will include a ride in the enchanted boats seeing as he has never seen the castle.  
  
Respectfully yours,  
  
Albus Dumbledore_  
  
Harry nodded at the letter noticing that it is finally sinking in, Dudley is one of them, a muggle born wizard. He found himself feeling sorry for him understanding that he has 4 years of catching up to do in only a few months time. without saying a word he went to his desk and wrote a letter to Hermione.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
Hey how's your summer been? Mine's been shocking but I'll tell you more later. Look, I need a favor. Is there any way you can meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow early. The favors big and I need to talk to you in person. Please say you'll be there  
  
Your friend,   
Harry_  
  
He sent the letter off with Hedwig and finally looked at Dudley for the first time after the letters came. He seemed in shock. "I'm really going then?" Harry nodded. "Come on, get some things packed. We're leaving." Dudley stared. "Now? but we don't have to get there until the day after tomorrow. why so early?" Harry sat next to Dudley. "2 reasons. one, you need to get a wand, and two do you really want to be in this house with your parents acting the way they are?" Dudley shook his head no and left to pack.


End file.
